


Time Loop Fourteen

by Granjolrass, High King Fen (Gizmo)



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: AU, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Sex, Time Loop, handjob, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/High%20King%20Fen
Summary: Quentin is having a moment of self-doubt and Eliot offers a temporary solution. (Spoilers, that solution is alcohol and sex).





	Time Loop Fourteen

Quentin stood in the clearing outside the cottage, he took a deep breath, shook out his hands, and tried Popper 24 again. And electric shock surged through his body so strong it landed him on his ass. Muttering curses under his breath, he stood back up, dusting himself off. He barely had time to get his fingers back into position before he noticed the distinct sound of boots stomping his way. “Dude!” A familiar voice chided. “What have I told you about that self-deprecating bullshit!? I can hear you halfway across campus. Fix your damn wards!” Penny glanced at the positioning of Quentin’s hands and held his hands in front of his face in aggravation. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  
Quentin folded his arms defensively, tucking his hands under his armpits. “Hey, fuck you!” He said, for lack of a better comeback. “It’s either that or Taylor Swift, pick your battles.” He shifted uncomfortably. “What do you want anyway?” Penny groaned. “I want you to fix your goddamn Popper 24 so I can get some fucking peace and quiet. Show me.” Quentin reluctantly obeyed; he barely twitched a finger before Penny waved his hands. “Stop. Stop. Keep your middle fingers lower and slow it down.” He said, folding his arms. Quentin shot him and unconvinced look, but tried it again. To his surprise the spell actually cast, not perfect, but better. Quentin raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t think it would actually work…” He mumbled. “Neither did I.” Penny admitted. “You’re fucking welcome. Now for fuck’s sake, practice quietly.” He gave an aggravated sigh and sauntered off.

As if on cue, Eliot arrived with drinks in hand. He arched an eyebrow at Penny as he walked away broodingly. He glanced back at Quentin. “I might not be a mind reader, but I had the feeling you could use a drink.” Quentin rushed over, eager for a distraction. “God, yes, please.” He took the drink gratefully, downing it in one go as Eliot watched, impressed. “How did you even know I was here?” Eliot smirked. “I heard Penny shouting.” He explained, taking a sip of his drink. “The only thing that gets him riled up like that aside from you is trying to get in touch with his emotions. I figured this was more likely.” That made Quentin laugh. “So.” Eliot said. “Let me see it.” Quentin frowned, but handed his empty glass to Eliot and obliged, attempting the spell again. He moved his fingers and nothing happened. He groaned in frustration. “How is this so easy for Alice? I barely understand what I’m doing!” Eliot put the glasses down on a nearby stump and walked over to him. “Look, I know you like Alice and all, but she’s a great magician, but a shit teacher. Allow me.” He put his thumbs and forefingers together. “The beginning of Popper 24 is pretty much just making a vagina with your fingers.” He said, pressing his middle fingers together. “Then you just push your fingers through. If you think about it like fucking, it’s actually really simple.” He sighed, waving a hand. “I know, it’s heteronormative of me, but sue me.”

Quentin stared at him for a moment, slack jawed. “Um…alright...” He said, still not convinced. But the moment he tried it, her executed it nearly perfectly. “Holy shit. It worked.” Quentin murmured. Eliot gave him a pat on the back. “And who said heteronormativity never did anything for us.” Quentin cracked a smile. “You should be a teacher El.” The brunette laughed. “Oh god. Could you imagine me having to adhere to a dress code? Ghastly.” He mock shuddered, and they both laughed. Eliot returned to the stump to reclaim his drink. He set Quentin’s discarded glass on the ground and sat down, crossing his legs. “So, friendtervention time. You’ve been acting weird lately- you know, weirder than usual. Like, not in a dorky way, in a Harry Potter book four mopey kind of way.” He caught himself. “Oh god, I sound like you.” He shook his head. “Anyway, as your friend it’s my job to at least pretend I care, so-“ He took a sip of his drink. “What’s going on in that weird little head of yours?”

Quentin sighed. “Nothing’s wrong.” He muttered. “You always say I’m acting weird.” Eliot rolled his eyes. You are such a bad liar.” He folded his arms. “Spill.” He commanded. Quentin rolled his eyes and shrugged, giving in. “I just… I don’t belong here. You just saw for yourself. I’m going to fail exams this week and I just-“ He cut himself off, his voice cracking a little. “I can’t El. I need magic.” Eliot dropped his smile and walking over to him, and putting a hand reassuringly on his back. “Come on Q. You’re not going to fail. You literally fake magic’d so hard you became an actual magician.” Quentin sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t get it El, this is different. I’m used to being smart. I got accepted to every single Ivy League, but instead I chose Breakbills and being a mediocre magician; at best.” He wrung his hands. “I don’t know if I can take it anymore. I’m terrified of failing. I’ve never failed a test in my life.” Eliot quirked a brow. “Spare me your smart boy privilege sob story. So what, you need a little extra help. Stop moping around, get the help, and pass the test. And look, if you need someone to help you practice-“ Quentin cut him off before he could finish his thought. “I /am/ practicing El; day and night. Hell, I haven’t slept in three days. No matter how much I practice, it doesn’t make a difference. And Alice and Penny and you all make it look so easy-“ He cut himself off. “I’m sorry…”

Eliot sighed. “Look, I’m not good at this serious best friend moment stuff.” He waved his hand dismissively. “You’ve got Julia for that. If you want someone to tell you you’ll do fine and you’re amazing, go find her. I’m not going to coddle you. I’ve literally seen you since the moment you stepped foot into this place and I know what you can do. I’ve seen it for myself. So stop talking yourself down, make a vagina with your hands, and just do it!” He let out a breath. Quentin looked at him with wounded eyes, but he knew Eliot was right. He practiced the motions with Eliot’s guidance until the sun began to set and they headed back to the cottage together. 

They walked in silence for a moment before Quentin finally spoke. “You know, I didn’t say all that stuff earlier just for you to make me feel better…” Eliot let out a sigh. “I know.” He said, running his fingers through his hair. “You know something” He mused as they entered the cottage. “I think this might be the emotional emergency I’ve been preparing for.” He started for the stairs. “Follow me.” He said with the wave of his hand. Quentin looked at him skeptically, but obeyed, trudging up the steps. Eliot pushed the door to his room open, motioning for Quentin to sit on his bed while he rummaged through a nearby trunk. “Aha!” He exclaimed, retrieving an ornate purple bottle with dark liquid in it. He motioned for the glasses and opened the bottle with a pop, pouring some into each glass. “This is a little something Margo and I whipped up when she was having some…boy issues.” It’s all the fun of alcohol without any of the crying.” He said, taking one of the glasses from Quentin who looked at the liquid, unsure. Eliot grinned, amused. “I’m not trying to poison you Q.” He said, taking a sip to prove it. Quentin followed suit and immediately felt his body relax. He let out a deep sigh. “Shit, you weren’t kidding.” He said with a stupid grin. “And it works /fast/.” Eliot added, meeting his smile. “You should give this to the whole school.” Quentin mused. “There’d be less drama.” Eliot plopped down next to him and kicked off his shoes. “Tsk. Tsk. Daddy only gives this to his favorites.” Quentin raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m daddy’s favorite now? I thought that was Margo?” Eliot rolled his eyes. “I can have more than one. But don’t tell Margo I let you drink this. You know how she gets.” Quentin took another long sip. “Or what? You’ll spank me?” It was such a stupid thing to say, and he wasn’t sure why he’d even said it. Later he would blame it on the drink. But Eliot didn’t seem to mind. His lips curled into a smile. “You’d probably like that.” He retorted, and Quentin nearly choked on his drink. He cleared his throat. “Uh…not my thing, thank you.” Eliot took the empty glass from Quentin’s hand and set them both on the nightstand with a clink. “Like I said. “ He began, pressing closer to Quentin. “You’re a /terrible/ liar.” And then Eliot closed the space between them.

Quentin moved into him without hesitation, pressing their lips together. He parted his lips as he felt Eliot’s fingers grabbing a fistful of his hair. He slid a hand to rest on Eliot’s lower back wanting to close any space left between them. He tugged gently on Eliot’s lower lip with his teeth and reclined onto the bed, pulling Eliot down with him. Eliot obliged, climbing on top of him. He slid his hands up Quentin’s shirt as Quentin worked at the buttons on his. They parted for a moment and Eliot did a one handed spell that tugged Quentin’s shirt off and landed it on the floor. “You’ll have to teach me that one.” Quentin said, muffled by kissing as he slid Eliot’s shirt off his shoulders. Eliot grinned. “Oh, I have a few things I could teach you.” He moved his lips down to Quentin’s neck, licking and biting his way down to his collarbone. Quentin let out a gasp, arching his hips up to meet Eliots’. “Shit El-“ He gasped again as he felt Eliot’s hardness rubbing against his through the constraint of their pants. “God, fuck the foreplay.” Eliot groaned, sliding off of him just long enough to slip his pants and boxers off and onto the growing pile of discarded garments on the floor. Quentin watched him hungrily as he unfastened his own pants and slid them off. He leaned over to tug his socks off and Eliot quirked a brow. “What…” Quentin asked. “I hate watching porn when people keep their socks on…it’s weird.” Eliot laughed, rolling his eyes as he climbed back on top of him and pressing in for a deep kiss. Quentin’s hand reached back to squeeze Eliot’s ass. He broke away from the kiss to press his lips to Eliot’s ear. “Just take me…daddy.” He added with a grin, just to see Eliot’s reaction. 

His breath hitched and his lips formed a smile. “You’re full of surprises Quentin Coldwater.” Quentin grinded up against him again, his cock already leaking onto his stomach. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t jerked off to the thought of this as much as I have.” Eliot gave Quentin’s ass a smack. “Who’s pretending?” He reached up a hand and did another one-handed spell to open up the drawer of the nightstand. Reaching over, he grabbed a condom and lube. Tearing the condom with his teeth, he rolled it on and stroked lube onto himself. “Now” Eliot said with a devilish grin, tossing him the lube. “Daddy wants to see you prepare yourself.” Quentin sucked in a breath. He licked his lips as he dribbled lube onto his fingers and spread his legs. He locked eyes with Eliot as he slid a finger inside himself. He closed his eyes as he gained a rhythm, moaning as he slid a second finger in. Eliot watched until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Enough.” He breathed, and Quentin slid his fingers out. He moved the lube aside and climbed over to Quentin, pressing himself against Quentin’s entrance. He leaned down to press his lips against Quentin’s ear. “Are you ready for daddy’s cock?” Quentin’s took in a sharp breath. “Yes.” Eliot quirked a brow. “What was that?” He asked teasingly. Quentin met his gaze. “Yes, daddy.” Eliot gave a satisfied smile and pressed in.

They both moaned as Eliot pushed in and began to gain a rhythm. He grabbed onto Quentin’s hips. Quentin’s hand reached down to stroke himself but Eliot smacked it away. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” He asked, clearly enjoying himself. Before Quentin could protest, Eliot wrapped his fingers around his cock and began stroking to the rhythm of the thrusts. Quentin nearly came from the touch, moaning loudly and arching against Eliot’s hand. “Daddy- I’m close-“ He said through ragged breaths. Eliot moved his hips faster, jerking Quentin off at the same speed. Quentin quickly came with a gasp, and Eliot followed soon after, tossing his head back and letting out a load groan. He pulled out and flopped next to Quentin as they both took a moment to catch their breath. “See.” Eliot said with a sly grin, turning to him. “You’re a fast learner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Find Me on Tumblr @Howwerollintheshire


End file.
